vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Era Nowej Republiki
Raz zdobytej władzy nie oddamy nigdy!!! :Mon Mothma podczas expose po Bitwie o Endor right|thumb|Pełne hipokryzji logo [[Nowa Republika|Nowej Republiki - Okrągły Stół]] Era Nowej Republiki - to najczarniejszy okres w historii galaktyki, określający jakobińskie rządy terroru jakie zapanowały w okresie od roku 4 do 25 ABY. W ciągu tego potwornego dwudziestolecia udało się zaprzepaścić wszystkie doniosłe osiągnięcia światłego Imperium, które przyniosło nadzieję na lepszy byt. Odpowiedzialni za ten czyn terroryści z organizacji zwanej Rebelią do dziś nie zostali pociągnięci do winy, choć dowodów masowych czystek politycznych i mordów nie sposób było ukryć. Historia Bunt na Bakurze (4 ABY) left|thumb|Święta [[Gaeriel Captison, pierwsza lokalna przywódczyni, która zdecydowała się przeciwstawić tyranii Rebelii]] Klęska legalnych sił rządowych podczas Bitwy o Endor oraz drugie już w historii ludobójstwo w postaci zniszczenia Gwiazdy Śmierci II zakończyły definitywnie zbawienną dla galaktyki Erę Powstania Imperium i przeforsowały doktrynę strachu, przemocy, terroru i nienawiści tak skutecznie lansowaną podczas Ery Rebelii. Po implozji pozbawionego przywództwa Imperium pozostała wielka polityczna pustka, którą niestety nieudanie próbowało wypełnić kilku prawowitych następców zamordowanego Imperatora - między innymi Sate Pestage czy później Ysanne Isard. Jednak to terroryści okazali się politycznie sprawniejsi i metodą bezwzględnych mordów swoich oponentów prędko przejęli ster rządów. Na skutek błyskawicznych decyzji Mon Mothmy, która przejęła dyktatorską władzę absolutną, prędko przywrócono fasadowy i skorumpowany Senat Galaktyczny, mający stanowić kurtynę dla pogwałconej demokracji, a także zarządzono przymusową kolektywizację i inwentaryzację wszystkich dóbr materialnych obywateli. Rozszerzała się też władza militarna. Na skutek przymusowego werbunku m.in. skazańców i dzieci siły Rebeliantów, teraz ogłaszających się wojskami nowopowstałej Nowej Republiki (która kształtem i dziedzictwem miała nawiązywać do tak ponurych czasów Ery Starej Republiki), zdobyły przewagę liczebną i - rekwirując statki cywilne - także stricte techniczną nad broniącymi cywilów pozostałościami nastawionej jedynie na działania policyjne floty Imperium. Rozlewana od Endoru władza terroru niczym pajęczyna oplatała coraz to kolejne systemy, a nie mogący stawić oporu przerażeni obywatele godzili się na wszystko, byleby tylko zachować życie. Ten stan rzeczy trwał do momentu, aż Nowa Republika postanowiła położyć łapę na planecie Bakura, spokojnym i dumnym świecie, którego mieszkańców nikt nigdy nie gnębił. Przyzwyczajeni do samostanowienia Bakurianie nie mieli zamiaru godzić się na wiernopoddańczy hołd władzy zamachowców - zamiast tego wybrali opór. Na czele ruchu stanęła piękna bakuriańska ex-senator Gaeriel Captison, osoba o nieposzlakowanej opinii, która przyniosła jej w Senacie wielu wrogów. Jakikolwiek opór wydawał się jednak bezcelowy - Bakurianie prócz własnych sił samoobrony mieli jedynie symboliczne wsparcie imperialnych sił dowodzonych przez szarmanckiego gubernatora Wileka Nereusa oraz zdolnego komandora Ptera Thanasa. Jednak wtedy przyszła nieoczekiwana pomoc - oto rasa jaszczurowatych Ssi-ruuków, pokojowych sąsiadów Bakurian, postanowiła stanąć po ich stronie wiedząc, że oni sami staną się następnym celem Nowej Republiki. Tak naprędce sformowana koalicja stawiła bohaterski opór potężnym siłom Nowej Republiki, staczając Bitwę o Bakurę. Mimo niesłychanej odwagi i poświęcenia obrońców inwazyjne wojska dowodzone przez mordercę Imperatora Luke'a Skywalkera zdobyły jednak przewagę (głównie na skutek haniebnego sabotażu flagowego statku Ssi-ruuków dokonanego przez sprzyjającego najeźdźcom zdrajcę Deva Sibwarrę) i odniosły niemalże pyrrusowe, bo okupione wielkimi stratami zwycięstwo. Pokonane resztki Ssi-ruuków musiały zawrócić na własne terytorium, by przegrupować się przed czekającą ich ostatnią obroną, a Bakurianie i siły Imperium złożyły kapitulację. Gubernator Nereus został natychmiast stracony (egzekucji dokonał osobiście Luke Skywalker za pomocą Systemu SIEKAM), a senator Captison aresztowana. Ją także chciano zamordować, jednakże protest galaktycznej opinii publicznej uchronił ją przed tym losem. Nie chcąc zagrażać świeżo co umocnionym rządom Mon Mothma zadecydowała, że pani Captison zostanie zrehabilitowana i powróci na Bakurę jako zarządca instalowanej okupacyjnej administracji. Na czele nowych wojsk Bakury stanął Pter Thanas (również zrehabilitowany). Tym samym pierwszy bunt przeciwko Nowej Republice został stłumiony, choć los miał jeszcze pokazać, że niedocenianie Gaerieli Captison miało się jeszcze obrócić przeciwko terrorystom. Terror Eskadry Łotrów (4-8 ABY) right|thumb|300px|Mordercy z [[Eskadra Łotrów|Eskadry Łotrów]] Nowa Republika nie mogłaby utrzymać tak wysokiego poziomu terroru gdyby nie posłuszni na jej rozkaz psychopatyczni mordercy, najczęściej skupieni w wielozadaniowych eskadrach myśliwskich. Najbardziej znaną i jednocześnie najkrwawszą z nich była Eskadra Łotrów, nazwana tak nie bez przyczyny. Dowodzący nią Wedge I Antilles, przodek legendarnego pirata Wedge'a II Antillesa von Nalkena, człowiek bez dwóch zdań niepełna rozumu i całkowicie nieobliczalny, zebrał pod swoimi skrzydłami bandę najbardziej psychopatycznych morderców i drani jakich widziała galaktyka. Byli tam i ludzie i inne istoty, często werbowane tylko po to, by znając fizjonomię swoich pobratymców mogli im zadawać więcej cierpień. Tak oto Eskadra Łotrów rozpoczęła swój niszczycielski rajd po galaktyce - a jego jedynym celem było zasianie totalnego terroru i zniszczenie każdego przejawu oporu wobec nowego reżimu. Zaczynając od Korelii, gdzie pozostała po nich jedynie ziemia i niebo przenosili się niczym szarańcza z planety na planetę... Mrllst, Tatooine, Brentaal IV, Ciutric to tylko niektóre nazwy miejsc, które zostały utopione we krwi. Na pewien czas to Łotrów przystał, zmuszony szantażem, legendarny Baron Soontir Fel, który by ocalić rodzinę musiał wykupić się Łotrom użyczając im swoich talentów pilota. Po ponad dwóch latach tej rzezi Eskadra stała się tak zdemoralizowana, by przywrócić choć część dyscypliny musiano sformować ją od początku. Po skaptowaniu takich sław świata przestępczego jak choćby Corran Horn Eskadrę wysłano do walki z legalnym rządem Ysanne Isard, podczas których Łotry złupiły i puściły z dymem całe Coruscant, które aż po dziś dzień nie odbudowało się po tej tragedii. Piloci byli także odpowiedzialni za wypuszczenie śmiertelnego wirusa Krytos oraz zablokowanie (choć tymczasowo) galaktycznej dystrybucji bacty. W pewnym momencie działalności jednostki Wedge I Antilles sformował bliźniaczą jej Eskadrę, którą nazwał Eskadrą Widm. Jednak, choć także szalona, nie zdobyła ona aż tak ponurej sławy jak Łotry. Terror pilotów został w końcu poskromiony około roku 8 ABY, kiedy to z zimną krwią zamordowali oni bezbronnego Lorda Zsinja, co wywołało protest nawet w kręgach rządowych Nowej Republiki. Od tej pory władze przeforsowały większą kontrolę nad działalnością Eskadry, a dni Wedge'a I Antillesa jako jej dowódcy zaczęły dobiegać końca. Thrawn (9 ABY) left|thumb|[[Wielki Admirał Thrawn był najbliżej przywrócenia pokoju i stabilności w galaktyce]] W roku 9 ABY, po pięciu latach krwawej tyranii, w galaktyce na moment zajaśniała jutrzenka nadziei. Oto bowiem, z dalekiej krainy zwanej Nieznanymi Regionami powrócił Wielki Admirał Thrawn, utytułowany profesor, znany podróżnik, przyrodnik, geograf, etnolog i badacz obcych kultur. Ten szlachetny mężczyzna, którego wyprawa rozpoczęła się jeszcze w czasach stabilizacji Imperium Palpatine'a, nie mógł uwierzyć iż galaktyka w kilka lat mogła znaleźć się w tak tragicznym położeniu. Poczuł się więc do odpowiedzialności za los bezbronnych obywateli - i ruszył do kontrataku. Wieść o jego powrocie rozeszła się po Nowej Republice lotem błyskawicy. Ostatnie wierne Imperium okręty natychmiast stawiły się pod komendą Thrawna, przystała do niego też część załóg Nowej Republiki (byli to głównie idealiści, których przerażało to, czym stała się Rebelia), a także ludność wielu planet. Umęczeni cywile nieśmiało szeptali o tym, na co stracili już wszelką nadzieję - że coś może się zmienić. Na szczęście Thrawn okazał się być najlepszym strategiem, jakiego nosiła galaktyka. Walczył zawsze uczciwie i z podniesionym czołem, nie stosując podstępów i nie łamiąc reguł pola walki. Niestety plugawi terroryści nie odpłacali tym samym, dokonując krwawych pacyfikacji światów, które zdecydowały się poprzeć Wielkego Admirała. Dowodzący z pokładu okrętu Chimera admirał nie ustawał jednak w walce. Na początek przeprowadził rajd na rządowe centrum informacji na planecie Obroa-skai, gdzie zdobył dowody zbrodni Mon Mothmy i jej popleczników, co przysporzyło mu kolejnych zwolenników. Dowiedział się też o tajnym więzieniu w Górze Tantiss na planecie Wayland, gdzie miano torturować pojmanych imperialnych desydentów. Wysłane tam komando ekspedycyjne odnalazło wprawdzie więzienie, lecz opuszczone z pozostawionym tylko jednym skazańcem - na wpół-szalonym Joruusem C'baothem. Celem kolejnego rajdu była planeta Myrkr, gdzie podobno Luke Skywalker i jemu podobni męczyli nieszkodliwe zwierzątka zwane isalamirami, do których Jedi mieli dziwną awersję. Po zaadoptowaniu paru isalamirów i zapewnieniu reszcie bezpieczeństwa, Thrawn wrócił do galaktycznej polityki. Udało mu się m.in. wyzwolić planetę Nkllon ze szponów krwiożerczego kapitalisty, Landa Calrissiana. Przebiegły Thrawn ukradł też Nowej Republice spod nosa jej flotę rezerwową, zwaną Flotą Katańską i obsadził ją dyskryminowanymi od dekad klonami, które w końcu mogły znowu walczyć o swoje prawa. Marsz wolności zdawał się być niezatrzymany - aż do czasu Bitwy o Bilbringi. To tam Thrawn starł się w walce z samym Ackbarem i jak można się domyślać sprał tego aroganta na kwaśne jabłko. Niestety wszystko zostało utracone w momencie gdy noghrijski zdrajca Rukh zamordował bezbronnego Thrawna, a komando zabójców z Lukiem Skywalkerem i Marą Jade na czele dopadło i dobiło niedołężnego Joruusa na Wayland. Po tym zwycięstwie Nowa Republika uznała, że teraz już nic nie przeszkodzi jej w dopełnieniu terroru. Nie mogliby się bardziej mylić. Odrodzenie Imperatora (10 ABY) [[Grafika:Newrep5.jpg|right|thumb|400px|"I told you I WOULD BE BACK!"]] Oto bowiem w roku 10 ABY na scenę wkroczył kolejny gracz, podejmujący się dzieła obrony demokracji dawno zagubiony brat bliźniak tragicznie zmarłego Imperatora Palpatine'a. Mimo że wyglądał identycznie jak jego brat nie miał niestety aż takiej charyzmy i siły woli. Jednak nie stanęło to na przeszkodzie, by w ciągu pierwszych dni od swojego pojawienia na pokojowej planecie Byss zdobył 95% poparcia wśród obywateli galaktyki, która chciała, by to znowu Palpatine zasiadł na tronie. Spanikowana Nowa Republika nie miała czasu na zorganizowanie jakiejkolwiek obrony - wszystkie zdobycze wymknęły im się z rąk, a zaufanie społeczne, już mocno nadwyrężone w czasie Kampanii Thrawna, teraz spadło do zera. W krótkim czasie Palpatine zajął Coruscant, którego mieszkańcy przywitali go kwiatami. Podróżując na pokładzie nieuzbrojonego liniowca Zaćmienie wzorem swojego brata pomagał tak, gdzie tylko mógł. Nowa Republika znów wróciła do czasów pogardzanej i ukrywającej się Rebelii, podróżującej od kryjówki do kryjówki. Palpatine wystosował też list pojednawczy, proponując utworzenie wspólnego rządu i powrót demokracji. Odpowiedział nań tylko Luke Skywalker, którego przygniótł ciężar dawnych grzechów. Skruszony Jedi przyłączył się do Imperatora i wraz z nim zaczął pomagać cywilom - jedną z takich akcji była odbudowa środowiska naturalnego planety Mon Calamari. Jednak niestety Leia Organa Solo oraz Han Solo schwytali Luke'a i przeprowadzili u niego ponowne pranie mózgu, w związku z czym znów zaczął on wyznawać terroryzm. Dali mu do pomocy młodych rekrutów uważających się za Jedi - większość z nich zginęła w przeciągu paru dni. Na nieszczęście siłom Nowej Republiki udało się zniszczyć najpierw liniowiec Zaćmienie, a później jego następcę Zaćmienie II. Palpatine z cudem uszedł z życiem, ale musiał się udać na leczenie na planetę Onderon, gdzie terroryści wysłali też grupę uderzeniową (w jej składzie była Leia Organa Solo z dziećmi, których zamierzała użyć jako żywej tarczy). Doszło do walki ze strażą Palpatine'a. W pewnym momencie Imperator chcąc ochronić przed ogniem blasterów maleńkiego Anakina Solo zakrył go własnym ciałem, lecz wystawił się tym samym na ogień wroga. Szansę wykorzystał Han Solo, zabijając bezbronnego starca. W tym samym czasie Nowa Republika zniszczyła za pomocą Działa Galaktycznego Byss, usuwając przeszkodę stojącą jej na drodze do ponownej władzy. Rychło do galaktyki powróciły czasy mroku. Czarny Świt Jedi (11 ABY) left|thumb|350px|[[Luke Skywalker dokonuje pasowania nowych Rycerzy Jedi]] Sukces komanda Jedi w zabójstwie bliźniaka Palpatine'a dowiodły, że Nowa Republika bezwględnie potrzebuje jak największej ilości tych krwawych morderców. Misję zlecono naturalnie Luke'owi Skywalkerowi, który miał największe doświadczenie w szlachtowaniu niewinnych istot. Na początek Luke zebrał pod swoimi skrzydłami odpowiednią grupę kandydatów, wśród których były takie persony jak Gantoris, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Mara Jade, Kam Solusar, Tionne i inni - łącznie około tuzina. Oddział, zwany "Parszywą Dwunastką" został wysłany na rygorystyczne szkolenie na Yavin IV, gdzie założono tak zwane Praxeum. Tak się złożyło, że miało już ono jednak mieszkańca - ducha pradawnego myśliciela, Exara Kuna. Ten widząc, do czego zmierza szkolenie Jedi pragnął zapobiec kolejnej rzezi niewinnych, zaczął więc namawiać uczniów Skywalkera by porzucili drogę zła i ciemności. Pierwszym, który zrozumiał swój błąd był Gantoris, jednak pod ciężarem własnego sumienia spalił się ze wstydu. Drugim był Kyp Durron. Przytomny młodzieniec skopał Luke'owi tyłek i wyruszył w daleką przestrzeń, by zniszczyć opanowane przez Nową Republikę nowe superbronie - Prototyp Gwiazdy Śmierci oraz Pogromcę Słońc. Jednak nie zdążył, bowiem kierowany autopilotem Pogromca zdążył już unicestwić planetę Caridę a także cywilną flotę admirał Daali. Dopiero później udało mu się zniszczyć obydwie konstrukcje, lecz został schwytany i poddany tradycyjnemu praniu mózgu, przez co znowu zaczął wierzyć w ideały zła i nienawiści. Propaganda Republiki oczywiście obróciła wszystko na swoją korzyść i to Kyp został obwiniony o całe zamieszanie, przez co rząd osiągnął swoje cele a jednocześnie był czysty. Exar Kun wkrótce potem umarł sam ze zgryzoty, a przez nikogo niepokojeni Jedi zaczęli być coraz liczniejsi i liczniejsi. The Callista Story (12 ABY) right|thumb|[[Callista - kobieta, która uwiodła samego Luke'a Skywalkera]] Jednak wszystko co złe ma i swój kres. Oto bowiem około roku 12 ABY tenże Luke Skywalker popadł w coś co się zwykło określać mianem kryzysu wieku średniego. Prawdę powiedziawszy kłopoty z samym sobą Luke miał już od dzieciństwa - dowodem jest choćby to, że jako nastolatek strzelał na pustyni do bezbronnych zwierząt (sam chłopak odpierał te zarzuty mówiąc, iż: "Tu są dwa słońca i żadnych kobiet, co innego mam według was robić?!"). Jednak chociaż po odlocie z Tatooine pozbył się widoku dwóch słońc, to jednak (nie licząc krótkiego związku z siostrą) kobiet wciąż mu brakowało. To wszystko legło u podstaw wydarzeń znanych jako The Callista Story, w których główną rolę odegrała femme fatale o imieniu Callista. Podczas myszkowania po należącym onegdaj do Palpatine'a centrum rozrywkowym znanym jako Oko Palpatine'a Luke zapoznał się z Callistą poprzez stronę XXX w miejscowym komputerze. Zachwyciwszy się jej... hmm... no dobra, osobowością na pewno też, zapragnął mieć tylką ją i rzucić swoje obowiązki w cholerę. Jak postanowił tak uczynił - a Callista po kradzieży ciała jednej z uczennic Luke'a postanowiła dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, choć oczywiście nie za darmo. I tak sobie podróżowali - to tu, to tam. Skywalker zafundował jej nawet safari na Hoth, lecz mimo tego Callista pozostawała niedostępna i wyniosła jak bogini. By podrażnić ego swojego męskiego podnóżka udawała także, że jest Jedi, ale nie używa Mocy bo Luke nie jest godzien, by ujrzeć jej potęgę. By zaimponować Calliście Luke zbudował nawet, a potem sam zniszczył superbroń, którą nazwał Mieczem Ciemności. Zdesperowany Skywalker postanowił udowodnić Calliście, że nic nie łączy go z dawnym życiem - napuścił więc na swoje Praxeum resztki floty Imperium, jednak ponieważ dowodziła nią baba, na nic się to zdało i Jedi przetrwali tracąc ze swoich szeregów tylko jednego frajera (który zresztą był klonem, więc to żadna strata). Po tej przygodzie Callista dała Luke'owi kosza i wyniosła się na planetę Nam Chorios, gdzie żyły drochy. Znudzona kobieta zaczęła sobie z nimi poigrywać, przez co drochy zaczęły mutować, aż jeden z nich zmienił się w człowieka, a potem Hutta. Skywalker oczywiście musiał wszystko popsuć, w czym znacząco pomogła mu Leia, która zabiła Hutta. Callista stwierdziła, że przez Luke'a ma teraz złamane serce i związała się z innym robalem o imieniu Dzym. Tego Mistrz Jedi nie mógł już znieść, więc spowodował małą eksplozję na pokładzie statku Dzyma, pozbywając się konkurenta raz na zawsze. Jednak dzięki temu czynowi otrzeźwiał i opuścił Callistę raz na zawsze, związawszy się jakiś czas później z Marą Jade. Callista po raz pierwszy doświadczyła tego, co sama czyniła przez lata - odrzucenia. Nie mając adoratora próbowała wysłać Luke'owi pojednawczego SMS'a, który jednak nigdy nie dotarł. Plotka głosi, że spory udział miała w tym właśnie Mara Jade. Złota Góra Mięsa, Yevethowie i inne przejawy buntu (14-17 ABY) left|thumb|350px|[[Waru, stwór z odległej krainy]] Mimo tych wszystkich wysiłków w Nowej Republice raz po raz dochodziło do sporadycznych przejawów buntu. Czasami rzecz dotyczyła tylko jednej planety, którą natychmiast wymazywano z map lub niszczono, by zatrzeć takowe informacje. Jednak zdarzało się, że problem dotyczył znacznie szerszego grona obywateli lub pewnych wybitnych jednostek. Pierwszym z takich wydarzeń było zawiązanie pacyfistycznego kultu religijnego, czczącego stwora z innego wymiaru - Waru. Istota ta, ukazująca się wybrańcom w postaci złotej góry mięsa, uczyła obywateli pokojowych metod oporu, strajku obywatelskiego i wszelkich innych bezkrwawych form protestu, które pomogłyby obalić okrutny rząd. Sprzymierzył się w tym celu z dawnym imperialnym Prokuratorem Generalnym - Hethirem. Ruch, swą intensywnością i zasięgiem przypominającym jedynie legendarny grubizm rozwijał się błyskawicznie, aż w końcu rząd wysłał Skywalkera, by położył temu kres. Jedi zamordował tak Hethira jak i Waru, dusząc bunt w zarodku. Jednak to nie pomogło - idea Waru zdążyła już przenieść się do innej rasy, Yevethów, którzy rozpoczęli strajk. Ponieważ na terenie ich planety znajdowały się potężne stocznie, Yevethowie obsadzili nowe okręty swoimi pracownikami i poprzysięgli że nie ustąpią, dopóki rząd nie spełni ich 21 postulatów. Tak zwany Strajk w Stoczni N'zothańskiej zagroził poważnie republikańskiemu przemysłowi militarnemu. Na tereny Yevethów wysłano więc potężną Piątą Flotę, która miała przeprowadzić skuteczną pacyfikację. Doszło do masakry, podczas której poległy setki tysięcy nieuzbrojonych Yevethów, a cała gospodarka rasy została zniszczona. Podstępnie aresztowano też, a potem zgładzono wąsatego przywódcę strajku, Nila Spaara. Tak zakończyła się ta historia, lecz miała ona swoje pokłosie. Oto bowiem dwóch morderców z nowego Zakonu Jedi nie mogło dłużej patrzeć co się dzieje. Nawróciwszy się na stronę światła dwaj Jedi - Kueller i Brakiss - zawiązali ruch oporu, którego kwatera główna znajdowała się na planecie Almania. Udało im się z sukcesem przeprowadzić zamach na reżimowy Senat, co rozsierdziło rząd. Sytuację znowu musiał ratować Skywalker, który zabił Kuellera we śnie dusząc go poduszką. Przerażony Brakiss musiał na jakiś czas zniknąć, poprzysiągłszy jednak, że ruch oporu się odrodzi a on sam doprowadzi do zagłady okrutnego Zakonu Jedi. Korelia podnosi głowę po raz pierwszy (18 ABY) right|thumb|350px|Legendarny oddział 300 koreliańskich powstańców z [[Thrackan Sal-Solo|Thrackanem Sal-Solo na czele]] Tymczasem stare centra suwerenności znów poczęły się odradzać. Punktem zwrotnym okazała się być Korelia i jej sąsiednie światy, którzy mieli dość oprawców i zgodnie z prastarą koreliańską tradycją postanowili zrobić powstanie i dać wszystkim wrogom po mordzie. Na czele buntu stanęła tzw. Sakoriańska Triada, a jednym z jej głównych generałów był koreliański bohater, Thrackan Sal-Solo. Wieść o buncie rozniosła się piorunem po całej galaktyce, wprawiając w osłupienie Hana Solo, jednego z głównym przedstawicieli reżimu, a przecież też i Korelianina. Lojalność wobec ziomków wzięła nad nim górę - zapakował więc rodzinę do bagażnika i wrócił na Korelię, gdzie zamieszkał w pięknym domku z białym płotkiem i cieszył się szacunkiem i estymą sąsiadów. Jednak wtedy Nowa Republika postanowiła przejść do kontruderzenia - nie chcąc zaatakować planety którą poparł sam Solo, ucieknięto się do prowokacji. Oto bowiem agentka Wywiadu, Belindi Kalenda, została wysłana by przeprowadzić nieudany zamach na Solo pozostawiając dowody, że stali za tym Korelianie. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy Kalenda rozbijała się jednym i tym samym stakiem o powierzchnię globu, aż w końcu spadła na werandę Hana Solo. Podstęp się udał i wściekły Han wyniósł się od ziomków, pozostawiająch ich wtedy otwartych na atak. Jednak los sprzyjał bojownikom o wolność - oto nagle z nieboskłonu spłynęła potężna flota świętej Gaeriel Captison, pierwszej buntowniczki z Bakury, która postanowiła posłuchać wezwania serca i raz jeszcze stanąć przeciwko tyranii. Tak oto, z bazą ustanowioną na Stacji Centerpoint, powstańcy rozpoczęli swą heroiczną walkę, uzbojeni jedynie we włócznie, tarcze i nagie torsy. Doszło do dramatycznej walki z przybyłymi oddziałami Nowej Republiki, podczas której 300 koreliańskich powstańców stoczyło pamiętny bój o wolność i niepodległość. I mimo że przegrali, Stacja została zajęta, Gaeriel Captison zabita, a powstanie upadło, ich legenda przebiła całun cenzury i rozeszła się echem po galaktyce. Kolejne bunty były więc tylko kwestią czasu. Bothański zamach stanu (19 ABY) left|250px|thumb|Żołnierz Nowej Republiki ze schwytanym [[Bothanie|Bothaninem]] Powstanie Koreliańskie tak mocno zachwiało strukturami władzy, że uwydatniło tkwiące w niej już od dawna poważne pękniecie. Chodziło o najprostszą w świecie rzecz - walkę o władzę. Od dawna w rządzie dochodziło do politycznych starć ekipy rządzącej, reprezentowanej przez "twardogłowych" pokroju Mon Mothmy, Leii Organy Solo czy też Ackbara, a "reformatorami", którym przewodzili Bothanie. Oliwy do ognia dodało opublikowanie tzw. Caamasjańskiego Dokumentu, w którym Bothanie zawarli ostrą krytykę dotychczasowej władzy (włącznie ze wskazaniem nazwisk winnych największych zbrodni) oraz zaproponowali bardziej liberalny kurs. Bothanie zostali za to oczywiście natychmiast wyklęci i usunięci z komitetu centralnego - doszło też do zamieszek, które przybierały coraz ostrzejszą formę. W pewnym momencie do starć włączył się Gilad Pellaeon, dowódca Resztek Imperium, jedynego prawowitego rządu na uchodźtwie. Zaproponował wsparcie zbrojne w zamian za udział w przyszłym, bardziej sprawiedliwym rządzie, a Bothanie przyjęli tę propozycję, choć oczywiście nieoficjalnie. Dla zapewnienia sobie poparcia społecznego rozpoczęto też wielką kampanię medialną, zachęcającą obywateli do wsparcia buntowników - twarzą kampanii stał się "Thrawn", w którego rolę wcielił się znany aktor reklamowy Flim. W końcu floty obydwu stron spotkały się w pełni gotowości do walki. Jednak po pierwszych starciach agentom reżimu udało się zdemaskować pakt Bothan z siłami Imperium, co spowodowało znaczy opór ze strony wielu okrętów floty buntowników - owszem, chciały one bardziej liberalnego kursu pod hasłem "Nowa Republika - tak, wypaczenia - nie!", ale na pewno tamtejsi bonzowie nie zamierzali dopuszczać obalonych przedstawicieli legalnego rządu do władzy. Skompromitowani Bothanie wycofali się, a Pellaeon, podstawiony pod ścianą, musiał podpisać upokarzający pokój z Nową Republiką, w którym wyrzekł się pretensji rządu emigracyjnego do władzy nad galaktyką. Smarkacze Jedi (22-25 ABY) right|thumb|''A shape of things to come...'' Po zażegnaniu kryzysu Nowa Republika postanowiła powtórzyć stary manewr, który sprawdził się już po dawnych kłopotach z bratem bliźniakiem Palpatine'a - a mianowicie zwiększyć liczbę morderców Jedi w galaktyce. Dlatego też Luke Skywalker wyszukiwał w sierocińcach i rozbitych domach odpowiednich kandydatów, którzy potem w Praxeum na Yavin IV przechodzili odpowiedną indoktrynację, co czyniło z nich idealnych kandydatów do późniejszych sił bezpieczeństwa. Wśród nich znaleźli się chociażby Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, Raynar Thul czy Zekk, a także wielu, wielu innych. Skywalker nie oszczędzał ich w testach -by zahartować młode pokolenie przeprowadzał na nich krwawe próby, w których przegrana oznaczała stratę życia. Wypuszczał ich do dżungi, porywał, więził, stawiał przed plutonem egzekucyjnym... każda metoda była dobra, jeśli tylko miała wypłukać z nich ostatnie pokłady indywidualnego myślenia i wrażliwości. Niektórych z nich posłał nawet do walki w trakcie Powstania Muminków w roku 23 ABY, czego większość wysłanych nie przeżyła. Jednak jeden człowiek dowiedział się o okrutnych praktykach wychowawczych Zakonu Jedi - był to Brakiss, dawny przeciwnik i uczeń Luke'a. Zebrał więc podobnych sobie idealistów lub uciekinierów z Praxeum i przeprowadził straceńczy atak na placówkę. Niestety jego wojska przegrały w walkach z młodymi Jedi, a on sam stracił życie. Wkrótce potem szkolenie Jedi zostało zakończone, i Nowa Republika miała na swoich usługach całe legiony młodych morderców, którzy poprzysięgli zrobić wszystko, by od tej pory Jedi już nigdy więcej nie utracili władzy w galaktyce. Kategoria: Ery